


baby make your move, step across the line (dare me)

by Veganella_ur_aunt_Snix



Category: Glee
Genre: Dare, F/F, Faberry, Fever Dreams, I am writing this at night with covid and pneumonia, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Slapping, Surprise Kissing, TIghten your ponytail as you walk away to class, The Unholy Trinity (Glee), Triple Threat Triad, You have surgery when you have your appendix taken out, brittana, quinntana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veganella_ur_aunt_Snix/pseuds/Veganella_ur_aunt_Snix
Summary: I was watching The Smackdown Fight between San and Quinn (you know which one) again, and I just felt THINGS, so many Gay Things, and my feverish mind came up with this. Yes I had the covid (for reals) and now pneumonia. Yes, we were all robbed of Quinntana and Faberry.The Unholy Trinity is truly unholy. The cheerleaders team up like Charlie's Angels to kidnap the stupidest girl in history (Berry) from her stupid wedding on a stupid dare.Brittany is not just a polymath, but also polyamorous. They also fight and slap and cry and make up.In loving memory of Naya Rivera - thank you angel for giving us LIFE as Santana. Unforgettable and legendary forever.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 8





	baby make your move, step across the line (dare me)

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to describe a prequel with my favourite Triple Trouble having a heated discussion before starting the actual plot with kidnapping The Stupidest Girl and car chasing, but then Unholy Trinity just strutted in and took over. You really can't control the Unholy Trinity, they control you.

Santana cannot believe her ears, when Quinn tells her. Her body reacts with a lot of unpleasant feelings. The worst feeling must be the wolf of jealousy that immediately starts to eat at her. She can taste bitter bile, she thinks she is going to be sick. Quinn, really? The stupidest girl, really? So Santana immediately lashes out in the worst way possible. 

\- You're kidding, you fat bitch, no fucking way! Like what the fuck, Tubbers, I can't believe this! How fucking gross! - Santana has never been afraid to speak her mind, her tongue as sharp as the razors she says she packs in her hair, when she wants to scare kids with how street she is. But Quinn really feels sick and tired of her at this very moment. Quinn really doesn't need Santana to explode into a stupid fit right now, not at this time, when it's so hard to just be alive and feel so defeated- 

\- Lopez, not that I find it easy to accept myself, but would it kill you to hold a regular conversation in a peaceful tone of voice, just once, like a normal human being, hm? Instead of yelling and screaming like some insane, angry cleaner from a telenovela? - Quinn retorts to reaching for her meanest HBIC arsenal, more and more irritated, feeling warm anger and despair bubbling up into a horrible mix inside her. Her chest is hurting so badly and she feels like she has problems breathing because of the stupidest girl in history; and now goddamn bloody Lopez has to scream vulgar profanities and slurs at her, and attack her for no reason and make her feel so small, and just make everything worse. 

\- Bitch, I am warning you; don't fucking turn this into your white supremacy bullshit, because I swear you will regret it, PUTA - If Santana was angry before, she is red hot raging now, her eye daggers practically murdering Quinn, and her teeth clench, as she spits the Spanish insult and pronounces it extra strongly, getting closer to Quinn. Quinn honestly hates her right now, all her anger just spiraling into painful, dark hate, and Quinn also hates how much turned on she is. She will never admit how passionate brunettes are her biggest weakness, and she will never admit how hot angry Santana is with her sexy Spanish, just lisping like small snakes from her incredibly luscious, soft lips. Quinn realises too late how dangerous this situation is, because when Santana switches to Spanish, it means Snix is here and- 

\- I really do -not- need you showing off in front of Britt right now, parading how low class trash you are! Is this how your uneducated _abuela_ from the slums failed to raise y- Quinn stumbles and falls from the brutal punch of Santana's small but hard fist, that smashes into the side of her face. Her vision blackens for a moment. Quinn is disoriented, she sees small white and golden stars; her left ear starts ringing and whistling with sharp pain and it goes deaf. She didn't really mean the hateful words, she just knows how much they sting Santana, she doesn't feel them sting herself, she just feels Santana's punch sting. Finally something hurts more than her chest inside and Quinn likes it. 

Quinn lets out a loud moan and a cry at the same time, and somewhere between the pain in her face and the tears, she feels Santana grab her by the collar of her uniform, somehow lift her and mash her into the wall behind them. She can barely breathe, because Santana squeezes her throat with her entire forearm and holds her against the wall with her other strong arm, with her face so dangerously close, contorted with rage. Quinn feels so much pain in her throat, she feels the throbbing pain in her head, she feels a few tears spill over and trickle down her warm face like small hot streams, she feels like her lungs are full of black smoke. She also feels incredibly embarassing lust. She feels the heat inside her taking over the pain, she flushes, she wants Santana so badly right now, she feels as if Santana was grabbing her between her legs, not just by her throat, she tenses and wants to eat those soft lips- but she can't - god, she wants so badly to kiss that wide, pillowy upperlip, to touch that gorgeous, smooth caramel skin - she shouldn't-

\- Escúchame, perra gorda, don't you fucking dare bring family into this, ya hear me, concha sucia?! - the amazing, dangerous lips are so close to her, as Santana hisses more sexy Spanish at her. Santana's stupid beautiful eyes narrow with her stupid beautiful lashes that fan out, and Quinn is barely conscious from all the throat choking and the pain, but so mesmerized with the last threads of her unraveling mind. Quinn just wants to drown in those deep, dark, smoldering eyes and drink from those sensual, dark honey lips, just to shut the Latina up and not hear the words, that she knows will now come and break her heart even more- 

\- Family is sacred, pinche fea, sempre la familia, sempre, la sagrada familia - Santana removes her forearm from Quinn's throat to point and wag her index finger right between Quinn's eyes, as she continues to lecture and berate her. The angry dark eyes so much closer, Santana hissing the inevitable, vicious words like a poisonous gas leak would hiss - But you would never know what loving your family is, you fucking cracker conya! No, you just conveniently give your little mistake away to another deadbeat mooooother! How does it feel to be related to that gross, inbred IVF hobbit- 

This hurts so much. Quinn's pounding heart turns into thick, hot tar of hate. Quinn turns into a lioness that must protect the two reasons causing her the biggest pain they must never even mention or joke about. She tears herself free with the strength of rage, and slaps Santana so hard across her stupid sexy face, that Santana's whole head turns, she yelps, and stumbles back. Quinn feels her hand hurt, but loves that she could finally feel something else than pain, when her hand made that brief contact with the warm, soft, gorgeous face of - of her - of her Santana. Quinn winces massaging her fingers and briefly wonders, if all brunettes feel like that, when slapped. Not that she would ever dare to slap or hurt- 

She sees Santana stumble into Brittany's lap. Sweet like syrup, lovely, peaceful Brittany, who's been quietly watching the whole catfight unfold, sitting like a prim schoolgirl on the edge of the table, but with her long legs spreading so unnecessarily. So provocatively. Brittany always looking like this, pretending she is deep in thought, like she doesn't even know what bending over in her uniform or displaying her toned, muscular thighs, or wearing those thigh high boots does to Quinn- 

Brittany S. Pierce loves both her wild girls. They are Unholy Trinity for life. Her heart is full, she loves them both, she wants them both and she has them both. She has seen so many of these hot fights turn into something even better. This is hotter than pay-per-view, fake wrestling on TV. Because her wild girls really feel, really cry and really hit eachother. No insults spared, all punches packed, all lines crossed, all is fair in love and war. And when they don't fight, they sing and dance and make up and just LIVE. And all that hot fighting usually seems to happen when they wear those skimpy uniforms or even skimpier bikinis. How lucky is Brittany? So they all like it a bit rough, so what. So she likes to watch. So she likes to watch her 2 cheerleaders tear eachother to pieces, can you blame her? Brittany doesn't really know if they all are dating or just hating, or kinda hate-dating, or whatever they are doing, because they never really talk about it. But she does know that she truly, deeply loves both the hottest pieces of action in the entire school. She kisses Santana's warm shoulder and gently pushes her back into Quinn, and keeps watching. 

Santana is now propelled by Britt's gentle push and her wish for revenge, so she flies right back into Quinn and tackles her, both falling back into the wall. Santana loves to see, how the impact pushes the breath out of Quinn's lungs, and how Quinn whimpers and how her forehead is covered in slick sweat. Mios dios, Quinn is such a stupid pendeja, really, just such a stupid, really sexy bitch. Ambas sus rubias sempre tan guapas, both her blondes always so beautiful. Annoying Quinn with her stupid pale skin, sculpted cheekbones and green eyes, that remind Santana of Mint Juleps or Mojitos in the summer. And she is such a genius slapper. Santana's face still vibrates and her cheek is still hot from that slap. Sure, Santana probably didn't have to come for Quinn's neck like that. She probably could have just insulted her with so many other things just to get a rise out of her. Was there really a need to kick her with a studded boot right in the softest spots of her underbelly? Probably not. But when was Snix to ever regret being extra like that? Snix is perfect and it's too late to dwell on anyway; what was said was said, Santana got the slap she wanted, and Quinn frankly asked for it. Madre del Dios, she really loves to make Quinn ask for it, make her beg for it. But Quinn could have asked for it without coming for her abuela. Santana now remembers why she got so enraged in the first place, grabs Quinn by the fistfuls of her uniform and with a cry of effort and rage tries to literally throw her down on the floor. She needs to wipe off the smirk of Quinn's stupid gorgeous face, and slap the mirth out of those- 

Quinn can't say she doesn't enjoy being thrown around and tackled by Santana, because she does. It hurts and she is always sore after, but it's such a good hurt. She fucking loves this dysfunctional relationship. She loves how Santana and Britt just pull at her heartstrings and make her body sore and hurt in all the right places. She loves how they cross the lines, hurt eachother on purpose and how they slap eachother, and make all these sounds - Quinn herself yells with rage now, as she resists Santana trying to throw her down on the floor. She gathers what's left of her strength and manages to throw the stubborn, difficult Latina into the cupboards. Like that time they smacked down at their hell hole of a school and spent some great time throwing eachother into the lockers, with all those girls staring. Especially that one goddamned girl, that one, with her dark eyes shocked and her beautiful lips half opened, staring in disbelief at the carnage the cheerleaders unleashed on eachother - 

Santana comes back at her and manages to slap her out of dreamland; Quinn hates the slap right into her sore, beaten cheek which stings like hell. And she certainly hates to have her daydream interrupted when trying to remember those staring eyes. She gets irritated again and just wants to squash Santana like an annoyance. She immediately slaps back, and following the impact, she dives to attack Santana by her neck, that gets exposed when her slap makes Santana's face turn to the side. She pulls that stupid gorgeous black ponytail, she wants to bring that god damned hot Santana down to her knees and make her beg again. 

Brittany feels like she should definitely do or say something now, but she can't. She is just too mesmerized by them, just like every damn time they do this. And now---- To Be Continued! (When I have less fever and tinnitus)

**Author's Note:**

> Snix really tries to speak real Spanish, please forgive my beginner mistakes, mis amorcitos!


End file.
